He'll be Waiting in the Shadows!
by Hazelthorn
Summary: I'll leave now," I muttered. I walked up the stairs, to my room, to sleep, and dream of the mysterious masked man in the cloak. Phantom/OC, Meg/Raoul


I ran through the broken-down Opera house, my santuary.

You see, my mother wouldn't dare come into here.

She hates it, for some unknown reason.

Anyway, My name is Magdelaina.

Mag, for short, or Maggie.

As I ran about the old building, my dark red hair flew behind me.

My mother, Meg Giry, had never been married.

I just kind of, was, an accident.

I have no idea where my hair came from, but, sometimes, you just have to shrug it off and hope you inhearited all of the good genes.

My mother was quiet, shy, and very pale.

The only thing I have in common with her is the paleness of our faces.

And her eyes.

Our eyes.

They were a beautiful shade of forest green.

People always complimented me on my eyes.

As I walked around some parts that I don't remember, I see something.

_The stage?_

_Can it be?_

And It was.

I walked towards it, despite my mother's cries of, "No! Come back here!"

_Gosh, mother!_

_Let a girl have some fun!_

I looked around at the broken mess.

It was beautiful.

It was huge.

It was perfect.

I loved it already.

Me, being adventurous girl, loved big, dangerous, beautiful places.

My mother, on the other hand, loves quiet, stuffy, small, safe rooms.

Do you see why me and my mother don't get along?

We are polar opposites.

I ran up to the stage, and looked around from it.

The whole room looked bigger.

How wonderful it must be to be an Opera singer, like La Callotta, or Christine Daae.

I dreamed to be like them.

My mother, on the other hand, loved dancing, which isn't my favorite thing to do.

I prentended to be Christine Daae, on the night of _Faust._

_"Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we say goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please, Promise me you'll try_

_When you find_

_That once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me"_

My voice rang out like the sound of birds chirping.

So beautiful.

So serene.

Or, at least, that's how it felt.

I, personally, don't enjoy how my voice sounds.

It scares me.

It's ghostly; transparent; almost deadly beautiful.

Shivers ran up my back.

_Am I being watched?_

I looked around, and saw a shadow move on the wall.

_I am being watched!_

I had to sing again.

Something, and I'm not quite sure what, compelled me to.

_"Angel, I hear you_

_Speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side_

_Guide me_

_Angel, my soul was weak_

_Forgive me_

_Enter at last-"_

What were those words again.

_"Master"_

Got it.

"Mag! Mag, darling, come out of there! It's not safe." mother called.

She knew that, if I was singing, I had found the stage.

I could hear her sobs when I refused to answer.

"Mag! Godmama Christine is coming, and you don't want to miss seeing her," mother said, knowing how to lure me out of anywhere.

"Godmama Christine!"

I almost throught a heard a male voice, sadly saying her name, "Christine."

As I ran out, I had that same feeling of being followed.

As We, me and Mother, walked home, the feeling followed me.

It didn't leave until later, when Godmama Christine went to bed.

She went to bed, telling Raoul to wait here, and talk with us.

"I don't want to talk to _him!_" I screamed, and stomped off to my room.

I could hear my mother's voice gasp, "Mag!"

I hated Raoul.

Somehow, I knew something was wrong with him, messing with his troubled mind.

Opening the door to my room, I heard a scream.

I ran downstairs, skeleton key in hand.

Raoul was banging on her door; it wouldn't budge.

Mother was behind him, screaming, "Christine! Open this door!"

I ran to the door, pushed Raoul aside, rather hard, and pulled out my key.

I put it into the lock, and opened the door.

There, in the middle of the room, was Christine, being held up by strange, cloaked figure, with a white mask covering his face.

"He's here," Mother whispered, "The Phantom of the Opera."

Raoul ran towards this man, his hands balled into fists, like a cat would come towards a mouse.

Only, this man was no mouse.

This man was like a dog.

A poor, pitiful, sad dog that was getting attacked by a angry, terrifying, love-obsessed cat.

"No!" I found myself screaming, "Don't hurt him!"

That's when I looked at Christine.

She didn't look scared, or unhappy, or in danger.

_She looked glad!_

Mother was staring at me.

"Why not!?" Raoul screamed.

"She doesn't look like she's in danger! You have no reason to hurt this man!" I screamed.

"I have reason you'll never know!" he screamed, slapping me.

"Raoul!" Christine screamed.

"She was only trying to help!" Mother screamed.

"Help! Ha! She is on the other side! And she doesn't even know the whole story!"

"I knew it! I knew you belonged in a mental hospital! You! A, so called, normal man, goes crazy and slaps a young girl. Wow, that's pathetic!" I screamed.

I looked at the strange man, who had moved to sitting on her (Christine's) bed.

Raoul reached for my hair, and pulled it very hard.

He slapped me, and knocked me to the floor.

"Mama! Take Raoul away!" I screamed.

"_Mama! Take Raoul away!"_ Raoul said, mocking me.

"Sweetie, he's just very... angry. Come along now, Roaul!" Mother said.

He followed, like a puppy dog.

"I'll go now," I muttered.

And I left, and went to my bed, to sleep, and dream of that myserious man in the cloak.


End file.
